Dear Love
by OthilaOdal
Summary: On the night Mello left Wammy's forever, he was suffocated by the smell of chocolate cakes and strawberry syrup.


**Dear Love.**

**Pairing: **LxMello

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **On the night Mello left Wammy's forever, he was suffocated by the smell of chocolate cakes and strawberry syrup.

**Warnings: **Underage sex, death!fic

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own death note but I should.

**Author's Notes: **I really don't know what to tell you. I think I changed this fic drastically about 4 times but I really hope you enjoy it. Happy 10thAnniversary! Muah muah.

* * *

**Dear Love.**

Mello glanced at his packed up bags sitting at his feet. He sat on his bed one last time stroking the sheet. He fought back tears but the lump in his throat was painful and throbbing. He lay himself down on his side, stroking the sheets and trying not to cry. A familiar smell rose from the sheet, something like chocolate cake and strawberry syrup. He knew that smell. He knew it well. It had stained his sheets for a month, ever since L had come back for a visit.

Unknowingly Mello's fingers reached for his lips and traced at the edges, trying to recall how L had kissed him. His face distorted into something between a smile and a frown. A smile because it had happened along with so much else. A frown because the feel of the detective's lips against his was fading and he couldn't recall it properly anymore.

L had returned a month ago. He'd only been around for one night but it had been easily the best night of Mello's existence.

Mello shut his eyes lightly hoping that'd be enough to keep the tears in. It wasn't. He felt himself tremble, his face contort with sadness, apathy and rage. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he was smaller than everyone, a little boy with a head full of hope and lips that yearned for kissing stars. Deep down within it made no sense to think that he was here at Wammy's House. He didn't believe he belonged, but he stayed, because it felt good to be picked out and be called a genius. In his own mind, no one was stupider than him, but it felt good when he could believe otherwise. It made no sense to be second best but he wanted more anyway.

It made no sense to think that two nights ago he'd been with L. He'd asked himself "but why me? I'm nothing" several times and chosen to just count himself lucky. He wanted to tell himself that he didn't feel so lucky anymore. But that would've been a lie. He was the luckiest person there was.

He smiled at the thought, this time through tears and whimpers.

* * *

He had crept up to his room the night L had returned and had found the man asleep in his bed in the oddest position. He was spread open onto the bed, like he was making snow angels. Mello had bitten his own lip to stop himself from glancing at his crotch, but he'd done it anyway. He hadn't even bothered to stop himself afterwards.

Taking frequent glances to make sure L was asleep he had crawled onto the foot of the bed. He had sat there for a while, eyes fixed on L. He was sure he'd been thinking about whether it was okay to do what he wanted but he knew he hadn't fought his urges hard enough. He'd been too curious to do so. Before he had been able to try harder to convince himself that it wasn't a good idea to go any further, he'd been crawling between L's legs.

He remembered thinking "stop right now, Mello!" but he hadn't given a care to the voice in his head at the time.

He blinked thinking of the feel of his chest against L's jeans when he'd lowered himself to crawl over his crotch, eyes fixed on the detective's face, hoping he won't wake so that Mello would get to dream a little.

Mello had taken deep breaths to breath in his smell. For a moment the smell of chocolate cakes and strawberry syrup had sent him into a trance. He had crawled further up, carefully maneuvering his knees over the detective's thighs so that his legs would be on either of L's sides. His face had been right over L's sleeping one. Mello believed he'd never seen anyone so beautiful. He was sure that wouldn't make sense to anyone. L was pale with sunken dark circles under his eyes. His hair looked like it hadn't been combed in a while and there was a little chocolate stain on his lips that had made Mello's mouth water. He had run his tongue over his lip and pushed his hair behind his ear. He had felt awfully aware of his lips as he had when he lowered himself bringing his lips closer to L's, leaving barely any space between them. He had imagined kissing him, telling himself that imaging should be enough. The thought excited him and smiling he had hovered his lips over L's jaw and then his neck. His breathing had become shallow and he had felt his pants getting a tad bit uncomfortable but he had lowered himself further, growing very aware of his behind in the air.

His hair had slipped from behind his ear and fell onto L's neck jolting him awake. Mello had shot up the second he had felt the detective stir under him but before he could make a run for it L had pulled his knees up from under Mello locking the terrified Mello. When the detective's eyes had met his Mello had been gingerly seated on L's surprisingly soft belly, with a leg on either side of his waist, like you'd sit on a see-saw. His belly had felt strangely good on Mello's crotch, warm and soft and much better than the time Mello had rubbed himself against his pillow for release. Mello wanted to move himself against L and the thought was lighting his face on fire.

"Mello?" L's voice had been delicate. "What're you doing?"

Mello had searched himself for an answer. "I wanted to nap with you." He'd managed to say.

"With me or on me?"

Mello had felt the corners of his lips quiver for a smile he hadn't allowed himself. He had known that he was blushing uncontrollably but he'd kept his eyes on the detective anyway, bashfully.

"On would be better." He'd managed to say sheepishly. "And sleeping without sleeping would be even better."

L had stared at him for a while and Mello's smile had faded. All the warning alarms in his head had gone off. "Say something to recover." He had urged himself. "Now!"

He had been very surprised when L's hand had reached for his cheek but the fire that was set on his skin had taken that away. He had clenched his entire body hard in response at the touch and gasped at the how good felt to clench his bottom against L's core.

He had closed his eyes because his heart had been racing too fast. L had said nothing. He hadn't asked him to leave. He had heard what Mello had said, and Mello knew he understood, but he hadn't been asked to leave so he'd sat there feeling L's fingers on his cheek. His fingers had traced over Mello's skin and Mello had parted his lips in anticipation. L's thumb had rested against his open mouth but only momentarily before it slipped into his mouth. Mello's tongue had eagerly greeted it rolling over it and under it.

When L had pulled his thumb out Mello had felt disappointed, but it hadn't lasted long either. L had pulled himself up and pulled Mello closer to his face. They had been inches from each other and the smell of chocolate cakes and strawberry syrup was suffocating Mello but he didn't mind choking on the sweet smell.

"This is wrong." L had whispered. His face had bent to his right. His eyes had been fixed on Mello's lips.

"But you're not going to stop?" Mello had asked. The detective's eyes had shot up at his. Mello had almost felt his pupils dilate.

"I should." The detective had whispered. His eyes had been on Mello's lips again and Mello had taken the chance to plead with him wordlessly, by squirming and grinding against L's body slowly and barely noticeably. "I should." L had repeated. "But I won't, would I?"

He had met Mello's eyes again and Mello had smiled encouragingly at him. "You won't." He had said as sweetly as he could manage.

"I won't." L had repeated and Mello had felt L's hands creep down his back and onto his hips. "But it's wrong."

Mello had taken his dear face in his own small hands. He had given L the smallest kiss on his lips, one that had made barely any sound. "Don't worry." He had consoled. "No one will know. It's just between us. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

He had pressed their foreheads together. "I promise." He had repeated.

L's fingers had slipped into Mello's pants, pulling at them. Mello had helped L pull them off, leaving them bundled around Mello's left ankle. He had then pulled his shirt off throwing it aside and watching L's eyes as he scanned his body, all the way down to his crotch. He had been hard. He had been for a while and having his erection against L's core was doing it no favors. L had pulled Mello's chest closer to his face, running a wet tongue sloppily against Mello's nipple making Mello throw his head back and wince in delight.

L's tongue had rolled over his nipple, pressed against and then teased it with the tip of his tongue. Mello had cupped the back of L's head, face distorting in sweet agony. A sharp pain had then stolen the sweetness and replaced it with a moan that surprised Mello himself when L had bitten at his nipple. He had looked down to find the detective staring up at him.

"Is this alright?" He had asked.

"Yes!" Mello had gasped. "Anything…Anything you want is fine."

L had gone back to rolling his tongue over Mello's nipple, occasionally sucking at it and then raking his teeth over it. Mello hadn't realized that he was letting little whimpers escape from between his wet bitten lips. He had wanted to L to stop or to turn him over and pound into him but even when he opened his mouth he only seemed to breathe hard, gasp and moan. His crotch had rubbed against L's pant buttons and his erection against L's white cotton shirt.

L's hand had crept back up to Mello's face, rubbing fingers roughly against Mello's moaning parted lips. He had slipped a couple of fingers into Mello's mouth and again Mello had greeted them with a delighted tongue. He sucked at them, slipping his tongue between and over them. He moved his mouth over them until he could feel wetness dribble down his lips onto his chin.

When L's fingers had left his mouth Mello had thought he hadn't enjoyed it. When the wet finger hand crept up behind him and slipped into him without warning, he'd moaned in surprise.

"L! L!" He had moaned as the fingers moved in and out of him repeatedly.

L had finally let go off of Mello's nipple where he could now feel a dull throbbing and maybe a little pain.

"Anh!" He had moaned when L scissored his fingers inside of Mello. "Yes!"

He had L's hair in a fist in his hand but L had had more control on him than he did.

"Please!" Mello had pleaded. The detective had merely watched him with curious eyes as if it was an experiment and he was observing Mello's responses. Mello had been grinding hard against L so he could tell that L was hard too and everything below Mello's waste had been aching for attention for too long anyway. "Please!" He had pleaded again.

"Please what?" L had questioned and gotten only a whiny whimper in response, punctuated with the same word, "please."

"Tell me." L had said.

"You know." Mello had whined. "Please!"

"I don't." L had argued at which Mello had yanked at his hair.

"Inside me!" He had moaned grinding so hard he was almost confusing it with riding. "I want you inside me."

Mello had scratched at L's jeans feeling just about ready to tear them off. He had gasped as Mello's fingers left him and he had almost wanted to pucker up his lips like a child and whined until he put them back in. But he had merely leaned into L, lifting himself from his crotch, and planted numerous wet kisses on L's pale neck.

He had tugged at the detective's shirt. "Off." He had whined like a child into L's neck.

"One thing at a time, Mello."

"No." Mello had thought. "No all at once and then more and more and more until I can't feel my legs."

He had felt L shuffle under him, push his jeans off and then pulled his shirt swiftly off. Mello had let himself fall back onto L's crotch and the loudest gasp of surprise had left his lips when their skin met. L's erection was right between Mello's, rubbing against his insides. Mello thought he'd explode just at that.

L had pushed two, three, four fingers into Mello's mouth and Mello had struggled to stay calm and failed miserably. When the fingers had left his mouth, shining from wetness, Mello had known what to expect. He raised himself to allow easier access and felt a deep sigh leave him when L's fingers ran between his cheeks.

L had guided Mello's hips, with Mello reaching back to guide L's erection inside of him. Mello's upper lip quivered and a moan left him when he lowered himself onto L.

Mello's eyes had met L's and he'd seen lust in L's eyes that he was sure reflected in his own. Mello had moved his hips hard, pushing L deeper and deeper inside of him. He had lowered himself to be against L's chest, noticing that their breaths were in rhythm with each other's. Mello had moved harder, pushed deeper, moaned louder and L's hands clamped his cheeks , pulling them apart.

"L! Yes! UNH!" The sounds of Mello's moans had filled the room. "YES! Please! More!"

And the harder he had moaned the harder L pushed himself to meet Mello half way. The room had come alive with the sound of Mello's shameless pleas and that of their bodies slapping against each other, faster and harder with each stroke. At some point L had reached between them and had begun stroking Mello. Mello had almost screamed at the feel of L's fingers around him. He hadn't been able to tell if L had just been that good or if Mello had been too aware that it was L.

Mello's body had suddenly felt unnaturally tired. He had felt the pain in his muscles burning up but he didn't dare stop. He wanted no end. And a little pain only added to the fun. He wasn't sure was a little pain was though.

L's hand had gripped hard at him and pumped fast and mercilessly. And Mello hadn't been any more merciful with the way he rode L. Mello had wondered how no one had heard him yet with the way he was moaning, he had been sure they'd be interrupted but he couldn't get himself to stop moaning. There was just too much pleasure and pain and both asked for loud indecipherable whimpers and moans to leave him. He could barely feel his derriere anymore but he could hear it slapping noisily against L. And though he couldn't feel most of it the feeling of L being inside him was magnified tenfold. He could feel himself pulsating in L's hand and he wished it wouldn't be over but before long he had thrown his head back taken a deep breath and moaned his lungs away. L hadn't stopped but Mellos' body had been stuck in a trance. The detective had continued to pound into him harder, harder, harder until Mello finally heard him moan too. His voice had been thick, hard, deep and heavenly.

Mello had stared with pleading eyes at him as he had spilled himself inside Mello. He had pressed their sweaty foreheads together as L panted. He had whined feeling genuinely upset that it was over but painfully happy that it had happened. He had pressed his lips against L's, grinned toothily and kissed him again.

"Remember," L had said. "Don't tell anyone."

Mello had shaken his head violently to confirm.

"Remember me." Mello had whispered. "Remember what I feel like."

* * *

Mello stood at the foot of his bed. There was a bag sitting at his feet. He stared at the bed longingly. The tears were no longer flowing down his cheeks. They had dried up uncomfortably on them. His eyelashes were still wet though. He sniffled absentmindedly stroking the sheets.

Roger's voice rang in his head.

"L is dead."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I reaaally like reviews :3


End file.
